


杰森陶德在库拉克观火时的独白

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Roy Harper, Jason Todd Deserves Better, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Top Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: Summary：玩火者死于火BGM：《Heavenly》By CAS是我在写这篇文的时候一直在单曲循环的歌，虽然可能和文字风格不甚相近，但配合歌曲阅读体验效果也许更佳，至少歌词都很适合。放在最前面写，希望有兴趣的朋友能去听一听
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	杰森陶德在库拉克观火时的独白

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ☞关于罗伊哈珀有（假的）站街行为提及和一句话女装提及  
> ☞内含一定篇幅的第一人称性爱描写内容  
> ☞主要角色死亡  
> ☞第一人称叙述，（可能）存在严重人物角色偏差。

——杰森陶德在库拉克观火时的独白——

假如这场大火不会把整块地面都烧裂的话，我正坐着的这块地方，以后会长起一株胡杨。

库拉克。我现在坐在这里，看着外面映红了天的大火。 我又想起他。  
虽然我上一次见到他已经是很久之前的事情了。

他不是那种漂亮到靠贩卖皮囊就能谋生的人，眉眼说不上太精致，也学不来那种便利贴一样贴在脸皮上，随时能更换的娇媚的笑。他的一对眼睛绿得像玻璃珠子——那种波斯人最擅长的小玩意儿，或者再廉价点，压根就像随便摔碎在地上的厚酒瓶底。  
可是奇怪，他的头发又红得跟外面的火一个样。住在这活地狱的爬虫们可配不上那颜色的头发。

他和他的头发一样，是一片混乱间最明亮的意外。

那是我第一次见到他。  
就是在这儿，在库拉克的酒吧巷子里。当时我灌了一肚子酒，刚点起打火机想燎一颗烟抽，却透过火焰跳动的外轮瞄到一个人影——他裸着上身站在那儿，斜靠在墙上，半倚着垃圾桶，脚上趿拉着一双帆布鞋，一边鞋带还散开着。最糟糕的是，他下半身只裹了一条裙子。  
是的，裙子。甚至不是阿拉伯男人那种长袍，而是条雪纺的、印着夏威夷风格红花的女士长裙——沙漠里一天能过四季，他那条滑稽裙子在晚上显得实在单薄，看得我直打寒战。那可真不怎么体面，我简直好奇：他怎么能就这样堂而皇之地站在那儿，还喝得醉醺醺的，却没有被街上到处都是的激进宗教人士拖走再暴揍一顿？我猜，可能是因为他那头好头发。他那头光辉灿烂的乱毛和他那条破裙子上的花儿一个颜色，挺长，蓬蓬松松的，看不出弧度是自来卷还是只是绞乱而已。那些红色的发丝被他胡乱抓起一半束在脑后，又裹了圈头巾，剩下的一点碎发乱糟糟地搭在他的肩头和后颈皮上，让我想起Axl Rose那张突兀的脸——我很久以前那间卧室的架子上堆满了摇滚专辑，那张脸得占上大半面墙的地方。他脖子上还挂着条夸张的项链，粗绳上穿了破旧污损的羽毛和断了一半的兽牙，两颗黑曜石硌在他锁骨上，他一摇晃脖子，石头的尖角就在那块白皮上涂出一条微凸的红印。也许是酒精作祟搅浑了我的脑子，我的锁骨竟然替他泛起一阵诡异的痒，我想伸出手去，替他抓挠。他身上的一切都乱七八糟的，看起来很廉价——嗯，但是廉价也挺好。在这种鬼地方，向来只有廉价的东西才能苟且偷生活得长点，昂贵的东西早晚都会被那帮狂热的暴民打碎、杀死再烧掉。

即使对于嫖娼来说，这也得算是破记录的成交速度——五分钟以后我们就滚到床上去了。也许是他先问的我，也许是我先开的口，总之对话里没少了“先生”这种称呼和里亚尔*一类的量词。当时他醉着，我也醉着，酒精让记忆骗人，我最后的清晰记忆便是他咧开嘴笑了，嘴唇开裂，从沟壑里往外渗血，让他的嘴巴看起来就像苍白脸庞上的一条刀口。可我觉得他那样笑起来简直像个妖精，我觉得他好看，揉捏他后颈的动作急切得像条发情期来了，不交配就会死掉的狗。我一定是疯了，我当时想。  
看样子性欲有助于激发人的潜能——我之前竟不知道醉鬼的动作还能那样迅捷灵活。我一边和他发了疯一样地接吻，一边从床头柜抽屉里往外掏套子；他的一只手还插在我头发里，另一只手已经挤到自己身后去做扩张了。说实话我并不热衷于性，那天晚上之前我还没和别人上过床，甚至操自己手心的次数都屈指可数。我得承认我对快感的反应堪称青涩，再加上那晚早些时候的廉价酒精把我大半的控制力都给磨掉了——像这世界上所有情欲新手所面临的尴尬场景一样，我在挺身把自己送进他那条炙热甬道的时候直接泄在了套子里。  
很没面子。  
嗐，不过也没关系，面子这种东西要靠比较——他更丢脸，在我真的楔进去之前就直接射了出来，只靠我的手指。他的体液跟两个人手指上化开的半管润滑剂一起把身下压的那块床单弄湿得不成样子，甚至直到我埋进他屁股洞又瞬间射空脑子的时候还没再硬起来。看样子他连接脑子和脊椎的神经已经被酒精烧掉了。  
然后我们又接吻。两个醉鬼的吻实在没什么情意可言，但我很快又硬了，于是我打算完成之前未完成的工作（或许只是为了挽尊）。我把手抚上他没硬起来的鸡巴的时候，他的叫声很动听。可能是因为不应期的敏感还没过去，就算我撸动的动作简直擦枪一样缺乏温情，没任何技巧可言，他还是连肩膀都颤起来。于是我亲吻他颤抖的肩胛骨下那片扫着阴影的皮肤，接着又被他那对腰窝吸引。我的吻顺着他的脊骨一路向下，散播假惺惺的安慰，手却没从他阴茎上拿开。在我的舌尖最终到达那处神祇恩赐的凹陷时，他肩胛上的水分已然蒸干了，残余那半吻径的水印在灯光下微微反光，沿着他脊背的起伏看去，像是最终断绝在沙丘间的内流河。他不像是个老手，心脏鼓动得那么剧烈，看得出来他仍然在被快感控制而不是控制快感。这样的人不应该出现在酒吧巷里做这种皮肉生意，我想。他会被压在床上折腾得求饶，一夜过去会叫哑嗓子哭成一滩泥巴，最后什么也要不着。  
嗯，但我没那么干。对漂亮的东西我总没那么残忍。作为回报，他也没冷酷到做爱结束以后就立即讨价还价抓钱走人，而是留在那张窄巴巴乱糟糟的小床上陪我睡觉。他侧身倚在我旁边，支起身子吻我的额头，被子就从他光裸的背上滑下去，又在他腰豁那儿停住。  
他有很漂亮的腰。

在我睡着以后，他伸出手指拨弄我的刘海，玩得饶有兴味。我是个雇佣兵，雇佣兵都睡不沉，至少不会睡死到有人那么撩拨我的头发也仍然醒不了。但酒精跟性爱过后代表餍足的神经递质一块儿压在我的眼睑上，沉得好像两座混凝土山，纵然是阿特拉斯*也定然举不起来。而且他好像对我那几根刺啦啦的短毛情有独钟，于是我就任他拨弄。他也就真的玩了很久。  
我知道他在端详我的脸。我对我的皮相还算满意，于是我放纵他盯着我的鼻子瞧。他凑得很近，近到热气都直直打在我脸上，近到我能闻到蜂蜜波旁味。说实话，我很享受这种陪伴。他的一举一动都有种自然的亲昵感，像儿时玩伴变成的眷侣之间那种由十几二十年的欢笑烹出的年轻又调皮的熟稔，那种默契的沉默也让人觉得很放松。但发尾扫在我鼻梁上的时候也是实在很痒，痒到人心乱，于是等到那种瘙痒终于溢过了我耐心的限度时，我便聚了聚精神，抬手擒住他的手腕。然后我却立刻就后了悔，隐忧自己施了太大的力气会捏痛他。他的皮肉很软，小臂上没什么肌肉，捏上去的感觉简直像挤压被薄塑料袋包着的一袋水。但那层脂肉又那样薄，再略一用力指腹便碰到突硬的骨头上去，提醒我掌心里这具骨架的主人是一个和我没什么差别的男人——没有哪个女人会有这样倔强的腕骨。  
即使旅馆没什么明亮的台灯，也能看出他很白，皮肤又很薄。不过是捏住手腕这一蹭，他的毛细血管便丰聚起来，虾玉色速速晕成一片，像爱德华蒙克在白色亚麻画布上抹开一团红云。他的皮肤还算干净，偶有一两道细小疤痕，也是淡色的，手不抚上去就察觉不到存在。他像是一两天前刚刮过体毛，毛孔里只生出一点细短的毛茬，眼睛看不显，但逆着拂过去时却在我手心里挂上了一种过分纤细切察又久久萦绕不散的麻痒，不知怎的，总让人觉得这多少有点暧昧过头。

“我知道你醒着，”他笑着说，“我只是想让你睁开眼睛来看看我。”  
他又那样笑着，像个妖精。

这是一晚上里第几次了？他总能让人觉得自己已经爱上他了，不去做个专职招魂的巫婆简直就是浪费天赋。我盯着我手里他那伶俜的手腕，心里无来由地漫出一点虚假的怜惜。  
也许他更适合做个长久的情人，就像书里写的那样，接吻时温柔缱绻，分别时泪眼婆娑；也许他更适合被哪个金发碧眼的有钱老头买去做小娇妻（trophy wife），领着去各种宴会上巧笑流盼颔首衔杯——至少不是像这样沦落成一个明码标价按次付款用后即抛的廉娼。

然后我脑子里的酒精蒸发了大半，我摇摇头，试图把那些幻想甩出脑子，结果却忽一下头疼起来。我告诫自己那只是皮囊，只不过是一副皮囊，不该为了他着迷。再然后我又把他推平到枕头上去。那本就只是危险地挂在他头上的可怜头巾终于散掉了，落在了那团胡乱堆着的被枕上，又被我抽掉，丢到那条裙子和那条夸张的大项链上去。现在他便彻底地光裸了。他那团红色长发有一撮挂到了脸上去，甚至被他自己咬住了一截。我用手指把那几根发丝从他湿润的嘴唇和舌头中间拨出来，湿哒哒冰凉凉的一缕红色，就那么挂在我的食指中指上，而他却在嗔怪我指上的枪茧碰痛了他的嘴唇。  
这次我把自己送进他身体的时候面对着他，握住他的手腕，盯着那床单上铺开的红色头发和他脸上比例过大的绿眼睛。可能是因为长久地遭受中东混挟沙砾的风的鞭挞，他的脸颊上已生出了些细纹，而眼睛便是湖泊与绿洲——也或许是海市蜃楼？过饱和的对比色就那么一股脑地堆砌在他那张脸上，挤进我的眼睛，顺着神经刺痛我的脑子。我无法识别那夸张艳俗又混乱的一团，只无来由地觉得美杜莎的眼睛或许也不过就是这样的绿色而已。  
屋子里好像很热，水蒸气的浓度对沙漠来说简直已经高得奢侈。一颗汗珠在我的背上聚起来，沿着脊线一直滚落到后腰，引发神经末梢一阵微妙的扰动。我试着把精力集中到那条湿润的轨迹上去，但我失败了——我的注意力已经全跑到他额角上那颗被交错发丝遮了一点的、同样滚动着的晶莹的东西上去了。那一滴汗像是从他那块皮肤里挤出来的，形状那么圆润，像一场无中生有的梦。他的身子是暖的，可是手又很冷，指尖碰到我的时候简直要让我颤抖起来；他的皮肤那样苍白，即使是现在，他的脸颊也是苍白的，可是他的嘴唇又那么红。我又告诫自己那只是皮囊，只是一张钞票就能租赁一晚的廉价通货，我不该对他着迷。但我还是失败了。我的自制力在他面前不值一提，简直像一团悲哀又滑稽的灰烬或胶状物一样被随便地丢走了，像床下那个用过的打了结的套子一样，没人会再看一眼。有一瞬间我觉得自己好像是爱上他了，不过这种想法那么可笑。我不相信一见钟情（love at first sight），单这四个单词对于一个雇佣兵来说就已经奢侈到荒唐，更别提这个故事只有一个这样不雅的开场；但我脑子里的情绪又肯定不只是性，有很多更复杂的东西一下子跑出来了——潘多拉的盒子一旦打开，即使瞬间关上也已经太迟。我说不清自己是不是爱他，我好像爱他，但那又好像只是酒精、性和荷尔蒙。我想不明白，觉得被打败了，却又找不到赢家。我便恼怒起来，只好在腰胯摆动的幅度上发狠，逼他叫出声来，好显得比我狼狈。其实挺蛮横的，挺无理的——挺心虚的。  
他还是在我之前先去了一次，这次接住液体以后变得湿漉漉的是他和我的肚子。也许我的什么表情出卖了我，他突然没来由地笑起来，但喘得太厉害了没办法说话，于是就只是笑。这次他笑起来的表情一脸欠揍——那话怎么说的来着，喔，有点拽——他笑得我心里发毛。还好这次我坚持的时间足以满足雄性生物在性方面的虚荣心。我射出来的时候他的嘴唇翕动着，嗓子里发出模糊不清意味不明的气声，我猜他是想说些什么，可我像是害怕听见答案一样直接拉他起来接吻，把那些尚未成型的词句通通给堵回去。他回应我，嘴唇又软又热，舌尖碰触我门齿的力度简直乖巧。

后来我们就有一搭无一搭地聊天，我们都太累了，又没人先提及浴室的使用顺序，于是我们就都没去，只是黏糊糊地缩在被褥里，肚子贴着肚子，暗自庆幸反正也不会彼此嫌弃。当时我很困了，想不起来自己到底说了什么，只依稀记得自己问他那条裙子的时候他只说，不冷，先生，说他有酒精。可第二天早上他走的时候还是顺走了我的外套。  
或者说是我送他的，只是他忘了说谢谢。

我再见到他时接吻的地点从小巷的垃圾堆旁换到了酒吧吧台边上去。  
我觉得一定只有命运里奇怪的巧合，才能让我如此轻易地再遇见他。那晚上他正坐在那里摇晃一只不太透亮的玻璃酒杯，眼睛盯着另一只手，仔细研究那几根手指头。他还是没穿T恤，只穿着一条磨旧的大背带裤，一只裤脚还挽得挺高，但是看上去总已经比那天的裙子要好得多了。他一条腿踩在吧凳的镫上，一只脚垂到地上去，裤腿随着他的姿势往上窜，露出一截白瘦的脚踝。那块圆形的骨头那么诱人，看上去好像正等着被谁握住，再把嘴唇覆上去，烙下鲜红的吻痕。  
他在我刚踏进酒吧的一瞬间就发现了我，反应简直比侦测敌情的雷达还要灵敏。他直接扭过头来冲着我笑，跟我展示他那一排白牙。之前我就警告过自己逃开的，却又忍不住在再瞥见他的一瞬凑过去吻他——再回过神时我的舌头已经在他的嘴里逡巡纠缠了，眼睛里只装得下他鼻尖上那几点颜色过于浅淡的雀斑。他头发里有机油味，不太明显，但我能闻出来。也许他去住汽车旅馆了，我想，或者整场交易压根就在车里结束。这都很正常，这里的嫖客大多不会精致到性前沐浴，他们里的大多数人甚至懒得找张像样的床。

我们分开的时候两个人的脸都已经红了。我盯着他的颧骨扫上了红色，又低头看见他手上有快干了的机油渍。黑色的液体覆盖了他所有手指的指尖外加大半个手掌，指甲上的机油被他抿开了，像擦花了的指甲油。他笑得狡黠，然后抬手抚上我的脸，用黑色的指尖描过我眼睛和鼻梁的轮廓。再然后他的手指扫过我的鼻尖，落到我嘴唇上去。机油已经在他手指上干透了，凝固成一层龟裂的硬壳，又涩又滞，是和他嘴唇截然不同的触感。他拨弄我的嘴唇，我便稍偏头躲开，直接把那根作乱的指尖含进嘴里。他大概也没想到我会这样做，于是手抖了一下，发出一声惊讶的轻呼。石油产品的苦味在我嘴里绽开，刺痛我的舌尖，然后我说：  
“杰森。”

他把目光从我嘴里他的指尖上转移到我眼睛里去，直直盯进我的瞳孔，我甚至能在他那双绿眼睛里看见我变形的脸。  
太近了。

然后我重复了一遍：“杰森——杰森陶德，那是我的名字。”

然后我把我的中间名都告诉给他，可他只说自己叫罗伊，罗伊哈珀，然后说他父亲也叫这个名字，父亲的父亲也是。罗伊，我重复这音节，罗伊。他却突然大声笑起来，拥抱我的脖子，在我耳边说我唤他时发/o/那个音的音调听上去简直和他母亲叫他父亲一个样子，但他们都很早就死了，他也记不清。他扫在我耳边侧颈的头发和说话时颤动的嘴唇让我一直痒到深夜，我抓红自己那片皮肤也全然无济于事。  
他知道了我的名字，我知道他之前也听过酒吧巷里的人怎么称呼我这个雇佣兵，但他还是沉吟了一会儿以后说，他想要叫我杰伊——杰伊和罗伊，凑成一对儿，他说。然后他又管我叫小杰鸟。

那天晚上我们又再滚到一起去，剥去衣服的动作粗暴得像打架，掏套子的动作比第一次还快。他那么急切，伏在我身上的时候心跳快得离奇，几乎像吞了春药。他吻我的时候发出破碎的气声，手向下探去，想伸到我腰带里作乱，却直接被我捉住了。他表情好像很委屈，放开我的唇舌，噘着嘴窜下去，用湿漉漉的牙齿衔我的裤子拉链，一把把我的裤子拽下去，指甲划痛我的胯骨。然后他含住我的阴茎顶端，把自己散落的碎发也一并吞进几根，垂下眼睛，睫毛快速地颤着，眼角都全红起来。我头一回经这个，不知所措，也决定不了是该把手按到他后脑上去还是要垂到旁边去拧床单；翻白眼显得也许有点掉价，可向下看去又正瞧见我的龟头在他的脸上顶出一个明显的形状，于是我觉得我又涨大了半圈。他的嘴巴又湿又热，腮舌的软肉裹住我，让我爽得简直想翻白眼，喘得好像要挨操的是我。我特别丢脸地叫起来，控制不住自己往上顶胯的冲动，他就被我撞得咳嗽起来，喉咙颤抖着，咽反应那么剧烈，却没把我吐出来，只是等到那阵抽搐稍稍平复就又继续努力地吞深，让我觉得他好像是真的想要我。  
从那一刻开始我的心跳得也跟他一样快了，快得我直发痛。于是我又把他拉起来接吻，太用力了，我觉得我的舌尖和嘴唇都开始发麻发痛——但我舍不得放开他，反而将他的上身压下去，让我们的胸腹贴在一起磨蹭。他把一只手伸到下面去揉搓自己的阴茎，指骨硬楞，硌在我的腹肌上。我的手抚过他的腰肢和侧肋，扯开我俩黏在一起的皮肤，挤到两个人的胸膛之间去。他的肋骨很硬，可胸乳对一个男子来讲又太软了。我把他的心跳压在掌心里，那两团软肉就从我的指缝间溢出来，无端地，让我想起冷天过后天顶上那些被风扯散的云团。等我的手指拧到他乳尖上时，他几乎咬了舌头，我只好再把手挪回到他后背和肩胛上去拍抚他，不敢再恣意动弹。他哆嗦着，把额头顶在我肩上，喘匀了气以后又哑着嗓子念叨我的名字，请求我再来一次。我乐于照做，然后他就直接尖叫着射了，内壁抽搐一样失控地收缩起来——而我也没能在那火辣的情欲地狱里再坚持过十秒钟。  
然后我们去浴室里清理，结果越搞越糟。淋浴间太窄了，一动起来皮肉就要挨到瓷砖或者玻璃上去，冰得人一激灵；他又站不住，脚下直打滑，把头都在水管上磕红了；最后我们实在要累得受不了了，又在散着热腾水雾的莲蓬头底下接吻，结果手又碰到水龙头，水流一下子热起来，烫得我们大叫，又不知道谁咬了谁的舌头。等那些狼狈的混乱都结束了，他的嘴唇还贴在我眼睛上。  
嫖客和娼妓之间不该发生这么多吻。但我有没有说过，事情一旦和他相关就要变得奇怪起来？  
假如没有，那我现在承认。

然后我们又把自己丢回到那张乱七八糟狼藉一片的床上去了。不过有了上次的经验，这次我们最起码记得存上一条干爽毯子盖。他又伏在旁边盯着我瞧。  
他的肩膀被热水蒸红了（也许还有我手掌的功绩），苍白的皮肤红润起来，更像个活人，也更漂亮些。他好像心情很好，正把胳膊交叠着枕到脑后，脚丫子晃荡起来，弯起眼睛开始唱歌。  
是西部风格的民谣。  
他唱歌很好听（虽然我完全听不懂歌词），喉咙里有一种奇怪的混响，比他平时说话的声音要沙一点，缓沉一点——我猜也许和他那晚早些时候含东西含得太久有关，或者也许要归咎于那些被他吞咽下去的咸腥液体——可他那声音听上去那么圣洁，让人想起教堂庐顶下的回声混响，又想起自由的飞鸟。  
我笑他，说他有着红色的长发和漂亮绿眼睛，唱歌又好听，简直像爱丽儿。他说，那他当初上岸来就是为了遇见我。我被他暧昧的回复搞得一时语塞，恼怒自己总是一见他就接不上话。  
——也许连他的话里都混着迷幻药？

再后来我们每天都会在酒吧碰头，像是一种约定，虽然我们谁也没直接提出来过。  
我每次都在六点左右到——那对酒吧来说是过早的时间，但我每次进门时都会看到他已经坐在那里了。（有一次他开玩笑管自己叫何塞*，但是我在听到他叫我女王的时候伸手去撸动他翘到肚皮上的阴茎，用他最喜欢的方式，然后在他即将高潮的时候掐住根部，让他被自己的口水呛到。那以后他就没再开过这玩笑。）他那阵子比我第一次见到他那天好像要胖了些，手腕不再那样枯瘦，皮肤也不再那么苍白。他把乱糟糟的头巾给换成了帽子，甚至都开始往上半身套无袖T恤了，再后来他干脆开始和我一样穿连帽卫衣外套。他的笑也越来越像个普通年轻男人，而我越发地觉得他漂亮。  
我们做爱，次数太频繁了，频繁到我觉得自己甚至不是在召妓，而是得到了一个风格奇怪的性伴侣（或者说，就只是伴侣？），但更多的时候我们的碰面简直像是一种约会，单纯的，约会。有时我们像普通朋友一样在酒吧聊天，交换我身上那些伤疤和他身上那些刺青的故事，有时候吹吹牛说自己拯救过外星公主，然后抱在一起睡觉；有时候我们就只是安静地对酌，我偶尔吐槽一两句他戴头巾又喝甜酒，好像那兰花指娘娘腔杰克船长，他就故意装出生气的样子，最后我们都笑起来，从酒馆一路笑到旅店，然后抱在一起睡觉；有时我们在酒吧的院子里胡乱跳舞（我没见过他那么跳探戈的，那简直是康康舞——但他非说那是探戈），又在彩色条纹毡布苫着的棚子底下玩规则自创的扑克牌游戏（他老是耍赖！），然后抱在一起睡觉；有时我们开车出去，到沙丘或者戈壁里看星星，然后抱在一起睡觉；有时候我们直接亲吻，然后做爱（或者只是把两根鸡巴并在一起撸出来），然后抱在一起睡觉。我有时候甚至觉得自己只是雇了一个温暖柔软鲜活的人来被我抱着睡觉，可这真是太奇怪了，我确实没再半夜冷汗涔涔地从那些陪伴我二十多年的噩梦里惊醒，掏出枕头底下压着的贝雷塔去冲着墙壁胡乱浪费弹药；也确实没再在大半夜清醒得像个古希腊哲学家，跟天花板底下的“以太”比赛大眼瞪小眼。每天晚上他都会抱着我的头吻我的额角，然后咕哝着向我道晚安，像是他真的爱我。  
他的嘴唇那么软。

我不知道他为什么要出来做这份皮肉生意，虽然这地方太多人在从事这个特殊的服务行业，出卖一个晚上，换取一口好酒或一场赌资，或者给崽子们赚上一周的饭钱。但他一定是不缺钱的——我认得他手腕上那块偶尔戴着的表（托我那些年干过的暗杀阔佬的生意的福，我认得那块宝格丽），虽然不新，表盘也磨损了些，但那仍然能值上好几头骆驼。那块表的原主一定就是他——来这种鬼地方的恩客腰包里可都没有能花在那样奢侈品上的闲钱。再加上他老是笑嘻嘻的，完全没有揽客那种风情万种的样子，好像只是想在酒吧寻一个看得上的人睡觉，而那个有幸被他看上的人是我而已。我甚至猜他在我不知道的什么时候就洗手不干了，只是不知道为什么舍不得我这个几乎没掏过钱的老主顾。  
也许他只是想要性，或者只是想要性病。

后来我又慢慢发现他和这地方的人不一样。他不会那样粗鄙地往地上啐口水，也不会冲着女人和孩子骂骂咧咧。他还会说些那种在贫民窟里长大成人的可怜虫们一辈子都没机会听到的单词，喝酒的动作也像个贵公子。但他那种戏谑的表情又像是藏着某种滑稽的劣根性，上流社会的金箔汤里煮不下他这样一颗皱皱巴巴的沙椰枣。他像是这卑贱虫豸世界里格格不入的落魄贵族，又像是个一直扮演风度翩翩的绅士却实在金玉其外败絮其中的流浪窃贼。他看上去简单到透明，但又复杂到反常。  
我看不懂他。

于是我再和他躺在一起时常常为他叹气。有一天我把手指插进他的头发里梳理他绞结的发鬈，结果那团头发最后被我揉乱了。那是我刚把手插进他发间那一刻便能预测准确的结局——他的头发又细又软，哪怕用上象牙镶翡翠的细齿篦子也梳不顺，更别提我这大老粗雇佣兵那五根满是枪茧的指头。可他还是眯着眼睛趴在我胸口上，喉咙里发出咕噜声，像只火红皮毛的沙漠狐狸在享受爱抚。我终于没忍住，跟他说了我觉得他不应该存在于这里，在尘埃与酒精之间浮沉，做一只死老鼠；他应该过得更好点，他值得过得更好点，哪怕去城市里随便找家剧院唱歌。我说我有很多关系不错的老主顾，手里攥着的肮脏秘密足以给他换一个体面工作，假如他想，我们甚至可以一起去洛杉矶*。可他只是转了个更舒服的角度卧着，柔声说，可是他不属于那里，他只属于这儿，属于这个萨卡星*。他用的是唱歌时那种迷离浓酽的嗓音。  
我没回答他。然后在这凝滞固重的半分钟寂静把我彻底扼死之前的最后一瞬间他哈哈笑起来，说，萨卡星啊，你从来都不看漫画的吗。然后他把整个身子都压到我身上去，抱着我接吻，缓慢又懒散。  
“我属于这里，因为你在这里。”

后来有一天我六点钟到酒吧时没看到他。  
我告诉自己总要容忍他迟到一回（毕竟这么长时间了，一直是人家在等我），可我独酌的时候盯着那个空吧凳，觉得酒都不如以前好喝。我踹那凳子让它转来转去，又用手指头在吧台桌上敲完了我能记住的所有歌词节奏，可我等到六点半，把G'N'R那些歌都敲了一遍，还是没见到他。于是我变得很恼火，又隐隐然觉得不安，毕竟他这样失约还没有先例；或者说是因为我突然意识到我们之间的联系脆弱得只剩下每晚一次碰面、睡眠，外加大概频率折半的性——我们甚至不会一起吃早餐。  
若是他就这样打定主意不辞而别，我根本找不到他。

等到快七点的时候我的闷火突然发作，我把杯子摔回到吧台上，问老板说，每天晚上都会来的那个红头发绿眼睛的男人，他有没有见过。老板摇着头说，他每天大概要接待几十个红毛（Ginger head），他可没办法想起来我说的是谁。我想了想，又加上一句他有雀斑，那老板还是说他不知道。  
我的阿拉伯语实在很蹩脚，话又问得很急，重复了几次相同的问题以后大概把那老板惹烦了，他便和我说自己从来没见过什么雀斑男人，又说要找红发的婊子要到隔壁去，但那个Heard的红头发是假的。我说我问的是那个每天都会来的，和我一般高的红发雀斑的人，他每天都坐在你眼皮底下等我，你怎么可能不知道。老板也冲我嚷起来，说你要是想找茬，就和他去外面打一架。我彻底发起火来，掀了桌子，桌子里酒瓶子碎了一地。我揪着那暴怒老板的头往壁柜上按去，可正当我把手摸到枪盒上去的时候，我突然听到我要找的人在旁边说话。

“你这样问是找不到我的，”他突然出现在我身后斜一点的地方，似笑非笑地盯着几乎要大开杀戒的我。  
“这世界上只有你知道我鼻尖上有雀斑，只有你一个人。”

那个晚上我们就坐在那被我砸损的酒吧铺面里喝酒。被我那么一闹，人都跑散了，没人给我们倒酒，我们就只好直接抱着坛子喝（这场闹剧过后只有架子底下一些又辣又苦的麦芽苦酒保存了下来，他不爱喝苦的，撇撇嘴，倒也没说什么，只是灌了两口就不再动自己那坛子了）。他抱着一整盆草莓在吃，那艳红脆弱的浆果在沙漠里可比金子还罕贵，我不知道他是从哪里搞到的。他柔软的嘴唇包覆那果子圆钝的形状，牙齿把果子切成两半，有淡粉色的汁水顺着果实的断口流下去，从他的手指一路淌到他小臂上的刺青上，留下一道蜿蜒暧昧的绯色水渍。也有果汁挂在他的唇角，他就伸出狐狸似的舌头把它扫进嘴里，又一根根吮过自己的手指。我盯着他看，看他咬合时额角绷鼓的肌肉和他张嘴时下颏的角度，那么鲜活，那么漂亮。他许是看见我盯着他吃，就伸两根手指捏住一颗果子送到我嘴边。我机械地做出咬合的动作，视线却仍然黏在他脸上没挪开，嘴唇不小心碰到他的指尖，引起一阵觳觫。他立刻像是被烫到似地抽回手，低头盯着那枚被我咬过剩半的果子，半晌，他再把它填到自己嘴巴里去，嚼碎它，下巴晃动起来。  
这是很久以前的事儿了，但我现在还记得那果子的味道。那半颗草莓好像被烙进我的舌尖和牙根里去了，它在我每次吞咽口水的时候阴魂不散，逼我想起来。太甜腻了，那些碎黏的果肉挂在我的牙齿上，过于矫情的甜味溢满了嘴巴，像是儿时模糊记忆里甜到恶心的蛔虫药。我不适应那种甜味，于是我点起一根烟塞进嘴里，让苦呛的烟味再次充斥我的肺部。那天晚上没有风，我呼出的烟雾散得很慢，在我们之间氤氲出一片暧昧的白雾。他把剩下的半盆子草莓丢到旁边去，拖着凳子凑过来，笑着，缓慢而温柔地吻我。  
他在烟雾里微微地咳嗽，发出婴儿被呛到的声音。这真是太奇怪了，他是个酒鬼，也是个瘾君子（我见过他皮肤上的针孔），可他却一直也学不会抽烟。  
然后我又吸了一口烟，挑衅一样吐到他脸上去。他闭上眼睛咯咯地笑，然后又轻轻咳起来，再一次吻我。

我们的吻就像是某种情欲巫术的启动仪式，我突然把他推到地上去，把他从那深红的、蟹壳一样的制服里剥出来。大晚上的，地上有点凉，他的肌肉抖着缩紧了，又很快放松身子，仰面躺在那里，摆出一副任我宰割的样子。我吮他的嘴唇和舌头，尝到一点残余的果味，然后我往下滑去，亲吻他的喉结、锁骨、胸乳、肚脐。我挪到底下的时候他已经完全硬起来，我含住他的龟头，舌头在铃口打转，在他的喘息声变得好像哮喘症发作一样以后才放开他，看他把头向后拗去又把胸膛往前送，喘得像条离水的鱼。他的前液和一点果汁混在一起，从我嘴角拉出一根黏丝，随着我抬头的动作垂到下颏上去。他无措地盯着我，脸涨红起来。他老是在做爱的时候脸红。我又低头把他舔开，他在我舌尖探进去的时候尖叫起来，毫不隐瞒自己的快感，两条大腿不自觉地往里收，夹住我的头，抖得像是刚跑过马拉松，甚至让我觉得这对他来说有点过火。  
我进入他的时候只拉开了自己的裤链，金属的拉链硌到他的腿根，留下粉红色的凹痕。他努力地呼吸几次，胸廓开合，抖得夸张。然后他笑着，说这可有点不公平吧，这地上真有点冷，于是我把我的套头衫胡乱地扯下来，塞到他后背底下去。他抬起腰，方便我的手的移动，却正好迎到我的动作上，让我一下子顶到了他最深处。他简直尖叫起来，却被我用吻堵住了嘴巴。不然我觉得那点幸存的玻璃酒瓶也会因为那一声尖叫而遭殃。  
那天晚上之前我们都打了架，体力消耗得太快了，喘得简直像两头斗牛场上垂死的可怜牲口。到后来他几乎像是睡着了，对快感的反应只剩下本能，眼神都无法聚焦，但还记得叫我的名字。我高潮的时候没来得及抽出来（或者是压根就没想要抽出来？），射在他身体里时他几乎呜咽出声，眼角湿得像是要落下泪来，可他又那么体贴——我伏在他身上大口大口地喘气，他就立刻伸出手去拍抚我的后背；我把头顶进他肩窝里，他又吻我的发顶和耳朵。  
那天晚上真的太混乱了，地上倒着柜子和桌椅，到处都是洒出来的酒，空气里又都是性爱过后那种腥味。我们俩的衣服也都没法再穿了，好吧，每次我们做爱之后都会有布料遭损，只不过以前是床单，这次是衣服。他身上有机油味、汗味、我的烟味、酒精味，多少还有点果甜的余味，混杂在一起，让我想起最一开始小巷子里那个乱七八糟的晚上，但我觉得他的皮肤和头发很好闻。他抱着我，滚热的手心在我的后背上胡乱地滑移，他跟我说，假如他要是走，一定会先告诉我，他绝不会一声不吭地离开。  
然后他又叫我小杰鸟，然后又说他爱我。

过了一会儿我们爬起来，我和他分开时液体声在无人的屋子里存在感太强烈了，我又看见那些让人觉得不好意思的白色液体从那个隐秘的地方流下来，流到腿根上那片我的掌指造成的红痕上去。本就还没褪尽的虾色又在他颧骨上漾开了，可他脸上却摆出一副好像不甚在乎的表情，就那么直接弯下腰去一把抓起我那被他当做软垫的套头衫，在大腿根处胡乱地一抹，又从哪个倒翻的台柜里抽出一条干皱的旧毛毯来，抖了抖，把自己裹上。  
然后我们挪到院子里去。我生起一堆火，他坐在那里把剩下的半盆草莓吃掉。火光映亮他的头发，那颜色简直太漂亮了——我以前一直以为只有在梦里才会有那么明亮的颜色。我在他旁边坐下，他就把身上那块毯子掀开一点，把我也给包进去。那毯子的毛绒已经被他的体温给捂热了，可我们的皮肉擦到一起时，我又觉得他的皮肤光滑而微凉。我们坐得太近了，近到火焰下我们的影子都晃动着纠缠成一片，像尊欢喜佛。  
他慢条斯理专心致志地继续吃他的果子，我盯着他看，注意到他脖子和手指上有一些小伤口，不知道是怎么划破的。创口都很小，已经像是要长合了，只剩下皮瓣间渗出一点颜色鲜明的红色液体在暗示疼痛。我抓起他那只手放到眼前去瞅，伸出食指，让指甲压在那块透明的撕裂的表皮上。周围的皮肉一下子变白了，只有一点点红色被我的手指从破口里给挤出来。他停下咀嚼的动作，看着我用手指戳弄那处伤口，我看向他，他摇头说不疼。于是他又盯着我把嘴唇覆上去，吮吸那里。他的血液被我的唾液给冲散了，变成浅淡的一层薄红，又被我的嘴唇给抹开，在干燥的空气里迅速风干，成膜，在火光下微微发闪，看上去像城里女孩子们爱用的那种珠光唇釉。我努努嘴唇压狠一点，他只是说不疼，然后指着自己的嘴角，笑起来，说：  
“你更应该吻这里。”

于是我照做。

第二天凌晨我们醒来时，他手上那片红色已然消散尽了，不曾剩下火堆余烬里红亮火星那样的一点。小伤口结了薄脆的痂，成了一个个淡粉茶色的点迹，镌熔进他那苍白的皮肤里。

酒吧的老板现在才带人找回来。又是他先听见的，于是他直接拉着我跑走了，从松散的木栅栏间挤身出去，钻进我没去过的小巷子里。  
他说要带我去他的家。  
我们就那样披着毯子在库拉克尚未完全醒来的街道间小步快跑，最后钻进一条漆黑的门廊里。他在那面土墙上施法一样变出一扇门，站在旁边摆出舞台剧里绅士角色夸张的弯腰邀请动作，请我进去做客。

说实话，比起住处，我更倾向于称之为工作间，或者叫仓库。那间大屋子里到处是箭，几把新旧不一的弓在角落里靠着，屋子中间一张大长桌上堆满了各种小玩意儿和闪着红绿光的二极管，唯一算得上舒适的摆设就是屋子一边的一架躺椅。娼妓绝不会住在这样的工作间里，我心想，暗暗怕他把我领来的这间屋子另有主人。  
他看我狐疑，便大声笑起来，笑到喘不上气，才断断续续地问我：

“你不会真的一直以为我，我真的是个婊子吧？”

然后他把那句话又重复了一遍，语气变得肯定起来。

“所以你真的一直以为我是个真的婊子。”

我看不出他挑眉的戏谑表情里有没有点失落，我当时彻底糊涂了，于是只能索性直接装哑巴。说实话，纵使我看出过再多的不正常，甚至前一天晚上他穿着那身制服出现在我面前，我都从未怀疑过他那句话的真实性——  
哦，天哪，不对，等等，怎么回事，我被我自己的记忆给愚弄了，被耍得团团转——他压根没说过自己是个娼妓的话。

现在我是真的语塞了。有什么东西梗在我的喉咙里，又干又硬的，把我的命都给卡住了。我不知道过了多久才再次找回我的声音，也许只是一两秒，也许过了很久，我不知道。然后我紧着嗓子问他：  
“可是，那，不然你第一晚为什么要和我？难不成？”

他又爆发出一阵大笑，几乎笑到流泪。他捂着肚子，请求我放过他的膈膜肌，不要那么可爱。然后他气喘吁吁地说：

“因为我喜欢你，我从那晚上瞥见你的第一眼就爱上你了，小杰鸟。所以我想要你，因为我爱你。”

我大概是又陷入了惊骇与木楞，于是他又吻我的嘴角，把我的意识从九霄云外万劫不复的尴尬地狱里拉回来。我还是不敢看他，他就扶着我的肩说，没关系，杰伊，我知道你爱着我，虽然你自己可能都不知道。但没关系，都没关系，我知道你爱我，我清楚得很。吻、性爱、拥抱这些东西，在爱人之间反正早晚都要发生，只不过是先后顺序的问题——而我们只是把最性感最快乐的部分挪到了漫长的相互试探与患得患失之前去了。  
然后他叹了口气，摇着头，一脸无可奈何地说我实在是不解风情，可他太可怜了，他就是爱我。

在那个瞬间我发觉自己也许是真的爱他。那些玩笑、喘息、那些濡湿温柔的夜晚里他扣紧床单时，手背中央从中指根部直绵延到腕子那根绷紧的筋、他的单边耳洞、他的吻和嘴唇、他从我刘海上划来划去的手、他那一头过于鲜艳明丽的头发——所有这些破碎零散的记忆碎片都一下子从我的心里腾浮起来，像料理机上的扇叶刀片一样，把我的心绞成一团甜蜜的糨糊。也许是因为我还有一些爱情新手的犹疑，也许还有我对自己迟钝神经的恼羞成怒，总之我又把他扯近拥住，推着他的后背和脖颈，把他搡进一个吻里，然后用嘴唇感受他忍不住翘起的嘴角。他的手臂环上我的脖颈，抓挠我后脑那片扎手的短发。然后我们滚到旁边的躺椅上去，我傻兮兮地问他，我们算不算是已经在一起了，他听了又哈哈地笑起来，笑得好像听了小孩子刚开始学说话时那种幼稚呓语。过了很久他终于笑累了，又像安抚动物幼崽一样吻我的发顶，回答我说，我们早就在一起了，从在垃圾桶旁边吻在一起那天晚上就算是在一起了。然后他再吻我，把我拥紧，又叫我珍宝。  
于是我又想要他。我真的像一只寻求安慰的幼崽毫无意识地凭本能找寻母兽的乳头一样移动我的头。他那聊以蔽体的毯子在身上打了死结，我的手指解不开那纠拧在一起的布料，挫败的低吼就从我的嗓子里涌出来。他很顺从地把拥着我的手臂举过头顶，我便立即会意，一把将那块毯子从他头顶上扯出去。他还是那样笑着，跟我说，不用急，他又不会走，他一直都会是我的。  
然后我又吻他。

我又开始觉得这一切都太不真实了，一个机械师不会有这样整齐的指甲，一个弓箭手更不应该有这样漂亮的手指。而且他太漂亮、太艳丽了，而漂亮又艳丽的生物都有毒。我几乎怕他是在做爱抓挠我后背时用指甲给我下了迷魂药——  
不过那又如何，那不重要。这也许不是种传统风格的爱情，但我对此很受用。我的生父是个雇佣兵，我的养父兼导师也是，那我当然也不会只做个家庭教师。在刀尖舔血的日子里，你不会有闲心去发展一段会去电影院里吃爆米花的轻松爱情（fluff affair），而对我来说蒙眼单手拼抢射击都比解开谁的内衣扣要容易得多。我对别人从没像对他那样着迷——  
那我爱他吗？  
说实话，我回答不出。  
爱是什么？我不是有本事探讨这个问题的哲学家。我只知道为了换得他的一个拥抱，我愿意献出千万万个吻。我感谢他容忍我跳过那些俗套的言情小说桥段，我感谢他不用我说便知道我爱他，感谢他先爱上我——假如那种蹊跷的心动就叫做爱的话，我想我爱他。

后来我们就住在一起了。  
我从旅馆的长租房里搬出来，和他一起挤进那间促狭逼仄的大仓库里去住着。我像个家庭主妇一样收拾他的工作台，给他那些宝贝发明打柜子，又给我的枪腾出一面墙来。我在他房顶上种了点葡萄，把他那架躺椅搬到葡萄架子底下去，夏天我们在油绿叶片的阴影下小憩，秋天的时候我们就有了几盆紫色果子吃。一开始我们救了只受伤的鸟来养着，结果那可怜的小东西被一只流浪猫给咬死了。我们就又养了那只猫，可是猫咪又因为吃了食过鼠药的老鼠而死了。然后他把那只猫给做成了标本，放在架子上，和他的第一把弓摆在一起。  
我们变成了一种奇异的组合，说话时数词从“两个人”变成了“一对儿”，频率最高的第一人称从“我”变成了“我们”。我们开了联合账户，会一起出去打架赌钱喝酒，亲吻时会在对方身上留下淤痕，战斗后也会给彼此的伤口缝针。不接活时我们就不管不顾地疯狂接吻做爱，在家里我们几乎不会穿上全套的衣服。他总是喜欢突然拥着我的脖子把我拉近，把嘴唇贴过来，吻我眉眼的轮廓，动作那样迫切，好像得不到那个吻，他便活不下去。有一次他的胳膊上还打着石膏，我的腰上还缠着绷带，但是我说我想要他，他就晃荡着身子骑到我的小床上来，表演一样伸出那只没受伤的手摸上我的阴茎让我立起来，在顶上亲一口，然后直接骑上去，尽管我们都知道那对我们两个的伤都没好处。那回他一只胳膊还可怜巴巴地吊在脖子上，一坐下去腰一软就没了平衡，我只好扶着他，钳着他的腰侧帮他起伏。他又因为我陷进他腰间皮肉的手指而吭唧起来，说那几根指头简直像个钢筋笼子，然后又让我再握紧点。那天我的伤口又裂开了，换纱布的时候疼得我直呲牙咧嘴，他又笑我活该。  
这简直是那种只有在最最荒诞的超现实色情电影里才能略有见得的情节，可我沉溺于此，无法抽离。我有时候觉得自己早晚会死在他身上，却又觉得我的生命因为他而变好了许多——他让我的心也活过来，让我不再只是一具行走的机器。我总是觉得恍惚，觉得自己简直活在另一个世界，像是最初去开垦沙漠的谢泼德老头一样定居在虚无之境——可是我更幸运，不用忍受牧羊人那种荒芜而苍茫的孤独——  
我有一个爱人来吻。

和那些青蛙、水母或者蛇都是一个道理，漂亮的生物都有毒，他也是一样；但是有毒的生物都活不久，他也是一样。  
但我以为他能活很久，一直一直活下去，等我老去以后他也还会是那副样子。因为他是个妖精，妖精不会老更不会死。可他却死了，还死在我之前，为了给我挡一颗枪子来挽救我这条烂命而死掉了。他的胸口被子弹钻出一个大洞，汩汩地往外涌血，是那种一看就无力回天的伤。

也许我该对他这种愚蠢而恼怒——那天我并没有想要让他跟我一起去送命的，我深夜离开的时候他正抱着被角睡得很沉。  
我后悔自己给他留了张字条，让他知道我去干什么了。我现在觉得那时我就应该直接离开，让他找不到我——比喻意义上的心碎总比字面意义上的心脏碎裂要好得多。但那天早上我突然想起他说过若是自己决意要走，一定会告诉我，而不会一声不吭就离开，我就突然觉得自己要是直接就走实在是太混蛋了。于是鬼使神差，我给他留了张字条，写上自己要去送命了，让他离开，不要管我。  
但我没想到他没听我的话，而是屁颠屁颠跑来救我，还为了救我而中了一枪子儿。

他伤得太重了，虽然没立刻死去，但我们都清楚他活不下去了——即使是妖精也没办法在伤成那样的情况下活下去。可我还是扯碎了外套给他包扎止血，在沙漠里背着他徒步迁徙。他淌了太多的血，那些珍贵的红色液体从他身体里跑出来，洇透包在他伤口上的布条和我后背上的衣料，黏糊糊地摩擦在我的后背上，和我自己伤口里冒出来的血溶在一起，晕成一片。他把下巴垫在我肩膀上，上下牙磕得呱嗒呱嗒响，含混地咕哝说让我放下他，不然我们两个都走不出这片沙漠，那他就白救我了——那他就白死了。  
但我没听。他都没听我的话乖乖留在家里，凭什么希求我听从他发号施令？

我们又沉默着走了一小会儿，然后我歇下来，想喂给他一点水，他摇头拒绝了。于是我又背着他继续走。又过了一会儿，他唱起歌，和我第一次听他唱歌那次是同一首歌。这次他告诉我那是纳瓦霍姑娘唱给心仪小伙子的歌，说的是两个人的爱情能养活一棵白桦树。我说这沙漠里哪来的见鬼的白桦树，太娇气了，十亿人的爱情在这里也养不活一棵白桦树，他笑笑说我们两个也不是姑娘和小伙子，两个爷们儿之间的爱情就该养活一株胡杨。他用颤抖的喉咙断断续续地唱了很久，偶尔会被气管里的血泡呛到而咳起来，他胸腔一震动，我就感觉到后背再湿漉一片。他敲在我后脊上的心跳一点点变得滞缓，我知道那是他的血快流干了。然后他突然说他累了，我说那你就快点闭上嘴歇一会儿吧，他说不要，说小杰鸟，你能不能把我放下，让我歇一会儿，你背得不稳当，硌得我好痛。  
这次我听了他的话，让他躺下来，头枕着我的腿。放下他的时候，我背上那些被他的血浸满凝成一片的布料发出不祥的撕拉声。他说，杰伊，我答应过你，要是我要走了一定会先告诉你。所以现在我要跟你说再见。我咒骂他，让他闭上嘴少说话，省省力气，他说我们两个犯不上在这种事情上彼此演戏欺瞒，又不是不谙世事没见过死人的小姑娘，这种心照不宣的谎言起不到什么安慰作用。  
“我马上就要死掉了，小杰鸟，”他自顾自地说下去，像是没看见我听他说到那个恶毒的字眼时扭曲的表情。  
“我会变得惨白，也没办法再拥抱你，但你不要不爱我。”

我的喉咙又被什么东西哽住了。我说不出话，只是皱眉又摇头。我有点想哭，但许是沙漠里太干燥了，泪水在我眼眶里就蒸发了，甚至干涩得我发痛。  
在沙砾和热浪间人类没有流泪的福祉。

然后他又笑起来，轻声说想要我吻他。  
我照做。  
我俯身，把我的嘴唇印到他的嘴唇上去，给彼此一点虚妄的安慰。我们接吻，直到再也没有温柔的气息扫过我的脸。  
我抬起头，正好看到太阳从远处的沙丘上沉没——那团巨大的、光辉灿烂的火球跟他的头发一个颜色。夕阳的光刺痛我的眼睛，我又低下头盯着他，然后说：

“再见，罗伊。”

可我对他身体那种扭曲的占有欲让我不想把他就那样丢弃在沙子里等候秃鹫的光临，于是我把我熟睡的爱人背起来，蹒跚着往前走去。  
现在自言自语的人变成了我。  
在沙漠里这样浪费体力和水分是很不明智的行为，但我总感觉我好像一旦停止讲话就立刻会丢掉他，而我现在还没做好道别的准备——  
即使我知道，即使美其名曰道别，那也只不过是一种残忍又冷冰冰的单方面判决罢了。  
天下所有的告别都如是。

我又走了很久，走到实在走不动了，走到没力气想哭。我伤得也不算轻，心里清楚自己没法带着他一起走出去。  
于是那天晚上，就在那片沙子和岩砾上面和那片繁星底下，我燃了一团火。  
我尽力了，我没法给他更像样的葬礼。  
我烧掉他时，总觉得自己把他身体的一部分呼吸进肺子里去了。曾经属于他的一些分子进入我的细胞，融进我的躯壳，他就在那里住下，和我永远地在一起了。这也许有点太过煽情，我从没想过这种恶俗的悲恸也会出现在我身上，我一直以为我脑子里那根掌管情绪的神经已经早就死透了。可那晚的火焰还是燃过我的瞳孔，灼伤我的脑子，留下永远也抹不平的印记。  
在那以后我每次盯着火时，在烈焰里都能瞥见他红色头发的影子。

我卧在火边睡了一夜，没有梦见他。

第二天早上我从沙子堆里爬起来再启程时觉得自己从来没那么虚弱过。我的伤口疼得要命，浑身的肌肉都在颤抖，但身体里却有种奇异的力量驱使我抬起双脚往前迈步，为了不要死，为了活下去。一开始我离开住处走进沙漠时做的准备便是把自己的尸体留在这无边无际的沙漠里，不再回去，但在这种力量的驱动下我又踉跄了两天半。有好几次我都见到他站在稍远的地方向我张开双臂，笑着，嘴唇的形状像是在请求我走过去拥抱他。对我来说那是最诱人的海市蜃楼。但我摇头，狠狠地闭上眼睛再睁开，对他说，你不会在那站着，你已经被我烧掉了。  
然后我咬着牙继续跋涉，深一脚，浅一脚，在沙丘上写下一行足迹。  
最终我走回到沙漠边沿那个小镇子，看到那些熟悉的毡房。然后我好像就那样直挺挺地昏了过去。

有趣的是救我起来的人还是那个被因为寻不到情人而暴怒的我给砸了店铺的老板。我在他的小床上躺了三天，背上的伤口发炎了，那让我发了几天的烧，又做了很多混沌的梦。等到我再清醒过来时，我和那中年人道歉说，上次得罪了，我很抱歉。但那是我的爱人，我那时怕他离开，怕我没法再见到他了。他说谁都看得出来，然后又说，现在我认得他了，你们应当是很幸福的一对儿。我那天见看他急急忙忙地去找你了，你们怎么没有一起回来？现在你要不要跟他讲一声或者去找找他？  
我缓缓地摇摇头，说不用了，我们两个碰过面了，现在他死了。  
我自己说出那个恶毒的字眼时，我的心痛得好像那颗本来就是冲着我来的子弹真的穿透了我的肋骨。

老板没说话，他放下手里的铜盆走出去，再进来时给我带了一杯酒。他说那对我的伤口肯定没什么好处，但他觉得我应该需要那个。  
而我只是摆摆手，然后说，我现在可能只是需要一点草莓。  
沙漠里当然没有草莓。

后来我回到那间仓库里去，把他和我的东西都收拾一下。  
在那间仓库里我第一次落泪。接受爱人突然离去的事实总是一件很难的事情，对我和他这样日夜相伴、几乎无时无刻不在拥抱的一对儿来说更甚。我们的杯子是共用的，后来买的T恤也是，但我在收拾那些杂物的时候都挺过来了，即使我把牙咬得死紧，咬得后槽牙几乎要化粉，我也没哭。但再躺回到那张躺椅上时，我猛然发现自己的身体填不满软垫的凹陷——那是我们那些长久的拥抱在这个世界上留下的最后一点暗示。我想起我们第一次拥抱着躺到这里时我还在问他我们算不算是一对儿——那好像已经是很久远的事情了，不然我不会这样习惯于“爱人”这个身份；但那又好像刚刚发生，否则我的记忆又怎么会这么清晰？那么多个下午我们相拥着躺在这里，看天色看飞鸟，看葡萄发芽又结实，再交换亲吻和体温，可现在我拥住的却只剩下一团空气和半片凹痕，那些温热的气息和甜蜜的耳语都消失了，不过几天时间，竟然散得那么干净，甚至好像从来就没存在过。我的爱人被我失掉了。我蜷起身子试图填合垫子的形状，像刚出生便被抛弃的婴孩试图追回母亲的体温，但我终于失败了。我不知道我到底是从什么时候开始流泪的，等我反应过来时，我的眼泪已经流到头发里去，又渗进软垫里，形成一团暗渍。

我整理过整间屋子，最后收起来的物什也没能装满半个背包，那已经是我们全部的身家——一对伴侣里死掉一个人，减损的东西总要比一半多得多。  
我把他那些箭、那些奇怪的收藏和发明、那只被他做成标本的死猫、他的那条裙子和我那件皮外套都拢到一起去，点起一堆火。他那条奇异的项链也被我一并丢了进去，只留了那上面的两颗黑曜石。我把石头攥进掌心，让兀楞的边角磨痛我的皮肤，借此想象自己的手指搭回到他的锁骨上去，再一点点下滑，握住他的心跳。我握着那些眼泪，盯着那堆火，跟心里那个红头发的影子做最后的告别。  
有什么东西在火堆里爆开，噼啪作响。我像是又听见他在我耳边低语。  
“Ayóó ánííníshí. ”*

我是个雇佣兵，又自诩为死亡的拥趸，从我那张该下地狱的嘴里跑出来的和人命相关的玩笑加起来比正经话的字数还要多。但直到他死掉我才明白，那不过是因为那些被我打爆脑袋的喽啰或者偷吃鸟儿的猫咪都没能让我挂心而已。现在我知道了死亡是种丑陋的东西，它没有任何让人着迷的地方，只会让红润的皮肤泛起青白，让丰腴的美人化作枯骨，让灵活的手脚变得僵硬，让温柔的拥抱泯于冰冷，它只会让人悲伤到作呕。我看着鸟儿死掉，也看着猫咪死掉，最后看着我生命里最漂亮的东西死掉，只化作一滩血，最终连那滩血也都不剩，才终于明白死亡是这个操蛋的世界上最他妈丑陋的东西。我用来让自己明白这个真言至理而付出的代价太大了。我那颗被他拯救而鲜活回来的心又因为他的死亡而枯萎了，现在落进那团火里，烧熔成焦黑皱缩辨认不清的一颗沙砾。  
而我，这具残破的锡兵的外壳，就坐在旁边，看着那团火燃烈再熄掉。

我在那里坐着，等到空气冷下来，等耳孔里塞壬长歌似的回响散尽，等风声再次占领鼓膜。  
然后我拉上背包拉链，背起来走了。

跟酒馆的老板道别时，我说，我要去买点草莓。 

后来我在别处兜兜转转，飞到美国、香港，也去意大利装西西里岛人。雇佣兵很少能到外太空去，但我也有幸见到过黑色宇宙里蓝色星球看上去是什么样子。我离开库拉克那片沙漠很久了，久到我这次再回来时那家酒馆已经变成了书店，街巷里也再那难见到出来揽客的娼妓和酩酊的雇佣兵。  
但记忆的保质期总比那久得多，至少我现在看到红色的火焰时，第一反应还是他的头发。

一开始我不想爱上他，后来我想忘了他。我花了很久才明白自己爱他，而我花费在忘记他上面的时间比爱上他更多。  
但最后我都失败了。

像是圈养牲畜的生命被绳子拴在厩枥之间一样，我的生命也像是被命运拴在这片沙漠里。我最终还是回来了，最终还是靠坐在这里观火。一个人没法逃过两次屠宰，我太累了，现在又伤得很要命，走不出去。我用沾满尘土和血污的手在地上挖出一个浅坑，把那两颗黑曜石和一颗胡杨树的种子埋进去——打那以后我总是随身带着棵树种，等待一个用我们的爱情来养活它的机会——要我说，现在就是时候了。

现在外面的大火要烧进来了。库拉克那些木架的房子和毛毡的棚户里没有什么能挡住火的东西，甚至都还要做火焰的伥鬼，而我也将很快变作一团白灰和一些气体颗粒。我和我身体里代表他的那些部分在燃烧以后都会变成一样的东西，最终还是纠缠在一起，再也分不清彼此。我们的生命也许会一起养活那颗胡杨树，灵魂在树的枝叶间缠绵厮磨。听说胡杨能活很久，但也终会变成一截朽木沉进泥土，回到所有生命最初的来处。那之后我们便会拥在一起长眠。

就像那些我们曾拥在一起的晚上一样。

“In the depth of desert, I finally learned that there was in me an invincible oasis.”

END——

**Author's Note:**

> bonus：  
> 杰森陶德直到生命的最后一秒才明白罗伊哈珀那句世界上只有你知道我鼻尖上有雀斑是什么意思。  
> 他是在说，世界上只有你吻过我。
> 
> 而杰森陶德到最后也不知道，即使他没留下那张纸条，罗伊哈珀也一样会去找他，而且能找到他。  
> 就像他去收拾东西的时候，并没有注意到工作台上那盏因他的靠近而倏地亮起的红色二极管一样。
> 
> 一个写不进正文的小细节：  
> 杰森两次要命的任务都是去从恐怖分子手里救那些被抓起来洗脑，要被教唆去做人肉炸弹的孩子。
> 
> 下拉获取注释：  
> *标题改编自：马尔克斯《伊莎贝拉在马孔多观雨时的独白》  
> *结尾引句改编自：加缪《夏天集·重返蒂巴萨》。原句有多种译本，此取“In the depth of winter I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer”一版。  
> *里亚尔：中东地区的一种货币。因为我没找到漫画原作中库拉克货币的相关信息，所以随意选择了一种通用货币。  
> *阿特拉斯：古希腊神话中的擎天巨神，被宙斯降罪用双肩支撑苍天。  
> *“何塞”和“女王”：马尔克斯《六点钟到达的女人》中的人物。（其实是有暗示意义的，但是我也讲不明白，感兴趣的朋友去读一读那篇文章吧！）  
> *洛杉矶：我知道漫画里他们在洛杉矶同居过，但这里指的是洛杉矶有好莱坞。  
> *萨卡星：因为我的恶趣味，这是漫威漫画里的一颗虚构星球，被很多其他星球的人当做垃圾场和罪犯放逐地使用。  
> *Ayóó ánííníshí：纳瓦霍语的“我爱你”。
> 
> 以及！第一人称的性爱描写纯属欺骗观众，请不要将想象文学中的不安全性行为和现实性知识混为一谈。  
> 纳瓦霍歌曲是我编的，牧羊人谢泼德的典故是我编的（只是谢泼德这个名字的原意就是牧羊人），库拉克人住毡房大部分是我编的（我记得漫画里库拉克确实有苫布木架棚一类的沙漠民居），如有同纯属巧合，如有疏错请勿归罪。
> 
> 下拉获取碎碎念：  
> 假如你看到这里，那么谢谢你。  
> 这是给自己的十九岁生日礼物，写了个爽，我爱他们。  
> 梗很俗套。性、酒精、吻、死亡，这些东西是fanfic里永恒的话题，而火和沙漠、不顾一切的坚定选择和无法逃脱的命运又是我心里觉得很浪漫的东西。  
> 逻辑很混乱。这本来就不是一个情节很成型的故事，又因为我刻意揣测模仿将死之人的心理活动而故意写得支离了些。  
> 我承认一开始的大纲只到他们在一起了，而最最开始，我只是想看罗伊哈珀穿裙子（什）。但潜意识里他们只要靠近彼此就一定会燃起一场火来，那么热烈，远胜勾引飞蛾的烛焰——而大火过后又会剩下什么呢？  
> 在漫天黄沙之间，除了胡杨，也许就只剩下爱能蓊茙葳蕤。
> 
> 再之后有很小一点可能性会用罗伊哈珀的第一人称视角写文，但是会是个完全不相关的故事。标题我拟完了，杰森陶德沙漠观火，罗伊哈珀太空观星。
> 
> 角色版权属于DC，美好爱情属于红双喜，ooc、文笔不佳、叙事错乱属于我。有些故事情节是漫画剧情的映射，若是你觉得浪漫，请切记不是因为我的叙写，而是因为红双喜这对儿CP太真了；若是觉得“too gay for me！”，那也请不要怪我——你要怪的话也就怪他俩太真了吧。  
> 以上，再次致谢。
> 
> 爱丽鸽


End file.
